


sallyface is typing...

by Strawb3rryGirl



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, but not really, i think i'll spoil if i tag more, mlm, okay so like, when the story is done i'll tag em lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawb3rryGirl/pseuds/Strawb3rryGirl
Summary: REWRITTEN VERSION! :DTord, also known as "sallyface", is on an app that sort of acts like Omegle -just with group chats that last- and he's going to meet his best online friends. They go by the names of "mrhandsomekid", "colaaaddict", and "noeyedtommy". He knows them better than any person he's met in real life. Of course, his dads don't count.They're all in the same general location, so it won't be hard to find each other. Oh hell yeah.(I'm gonna mix the hanahaki disease into this as well wink winkthis fic has NOTHING to do with the game, "Sallyface"tomtorddrawings may be included)





	sallyface is typing...

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to change their online names; but couldn't think of anything better. if you think of something, i might write it into the story.  
i will also add any sort of warnings at the top of chapters if gore/angst/self harming/anxiety attacks and stuff like that happen.  
and all locations in this are kinda made up lol BUT ALSOOO I MIGHT HAVE YOU GUYS CHOOSE ONE OF TWO CHOICES TO HAVE THIS BE KINDA INTERACTIVE?? i'm for sure gonna have drawings in here tho!

**heights might be important, idk, so here they are:**

**Matt: 6'4"**  
**Tom: 6'1"**  
** Edd: 6'0"**  
** Tord: 5'9" haha oops**

_sallyface is typing..._

Tord typed as he giggled uncontrollably.

sallyface: fuck you oh my god you have to be kidding  
sallyface: edd what are you gonna do

colaaaddict: not kidding!!!

mrhandsomekid: what do you mean you stole five kittens on impulse on your way home??

colaaaddict: they were just sitting there what was i supposed to do?? they have no momther :( 

noeyedtommy: well shit edd now look what you've done. 

colaaaddict: come on tom they were out in the cold and i didn't even _steal _them :/

mrhandsomekid: aight good luck bro,,,,  
mrhandsomekid: wait what are their names :00  
mrhandsomekid: can i choose??

colaaaddict: matt my mom might kill me if i show her these  
colaaaddict: either that or these kittens are her new favorite children  
colaaaddict: theres no in between.

Sitting back, looking at the conversation unravel, was Tord Larkson, a teen who went by the name sallyface on most platforms some way or another. He and his best online friends have the most bizzare conversations one could think of. They send cursed images, memes, inviting each other to online Minecraft games, and fake roleplays (or at least what they tell themselves) to make fun. Tord likes it a lot, and it's probably the only thing he looks forward to after a day of school and pretending to work.

sallyface: okay but are you guys still up for meeting tomorrow or did edd's need to care for these cats get in the way

mrhandsomekid: up for it!!

noeyedtommy: same dude

colaaaddict: if the kitties are okay with eating leftover chicken for a day alone then yea 

sallyface: aight coolio  
sallyface: Heart Park?

colaaaddict: we've been over this yes

Tord smiled at the screen, shutting his phone off after saying goodbye to his friends. He was nervous as hell for tomorrow, meeting his online friends. Of course we was excited, though! He's been wanting this since day one to meet them. They were awesome people online, and he was hoping they were even better in person. 

But he was considering, should he go? Tord's got a really bad burn mark near the whole right side of his face. He's even blind in his right eye; it turned grey after a few days in the hospital. He glides over the ridges and feels how soft yet jagged they are. He was trying to accept how he looked now; and he knows Edd, Matt and Tom would most likely not care whether or not he had these marks, but he couldn't help but worry. Those kids at school were the ones to blame for that.

Tord had a heavy Norwegen accent as well, which often made him self-conscious as well. He couldn't pronounce some words all that clearly.

Tord sighed, his good mood draining from him like a waterfall. But he knows his friends would cheer him up tomorrow, of course, and they said they'd all pool their money for a pizza and a movie. And they all digitally pinky-swore that it was going to be an awesome day to never forget.

* * *

Well, shit. Today was the day, wasn't it? At 4 'o' clock pm, Tord, Edd, Matt, and Tom would be meeting at Heart Park. The rush that sent sparks throughout Tord made him light up in joy, and he quickly shoved his fingerless gloves and red shoes on. Just five more minutes.

"So, finally meeting those friends, huh?" His dad, Patryck, asked. 

"Yup! I'm very excited,"

His dad sighed happily and warned, "Well, be careful, wouldn't want you getting kidnapped," he chuckled, but then his laughter died down. "no, seriously Tord, be careful." and he smiled yet again.

"I know, I know. I won't get into trouble. I can trust these guys, I feel it. They're perfectly normal!" Tord said, "they might even go to my school, who knows."

"Psh, alright-y. Well, have fun. If anythings wrong, call me, got it?"

"Got it."

Paul struts into the room, "And I expect you to be back before dinner, though," and greets Pat with a kiss on the cheek, and Ruffling Tord's hair. 

"Yup. Got it."

And then, there were three. 

More. 

Minutes. 

Oh fuck it, he can't wait and it only takes a meer minute to get to the park for him, so he starts heading out the door. Tord takes in the bittersweet scent of Autumn and counts the crunchy leaves beneath his boots. He snuggles into his Red hoodie further, bracing himself against the cold air that hit him, and exhales after a long breath of the intoxicating pine cone scents.

The large gateway for Heart Park is just up ahead, and he can see the arcade across from it light up the dim streets before him. He smiles a genuine smile, awaiting the Park and his new friends.

Upon entering he sees that there's already another person there, blue-clad hoodie with checkered shoes. He sits there, slack against the old looking bench. His hood is up, and the closer Tord walks to him, the more scuffed up he looks. Bandages litter his hands, and a single bandaid that claims a small portion on the left side of his face. He looks around Tord's age, seventeen or eighteen probably?

The guy wakes to see Tord looming over him, jumping a bit, and Tord quickly apologizes. 

"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to look creepy... ack, sorry-"

"It's- it's fine, yeah," He scoots to make room on the rusty bench. What's strange about this guy is, he's wearing shades when its the middle of a cloudy day, and he'd be facing away from the sun anyway if the sun were out. 

The boy speaks again. "What're you doin' here?"

"I'm... waiting to meet up with friends," Tord replies.

"No shit? Same."

He smiles at him, despite the other not looking his way. "Yeah, they seem pretty cool. Met them online, and we'd agree to meet at four here."

The guy sitting to Tord's right looks up to him, un-slouches and asks, "would your name happen to be Matt, Edd or Tord?"

"Oh hey, it's Tord! You're Tom?"

He sighs. "That would be me, yeah," he looks up at the sky. "and I've been here since three-thirty."

Tord looks puzzled as he digs his hands further into his jacket. Goddamn, he really should have packed on more layers. He didn't really think this through. Yet Tom doesn't seem phased by the cold wind brushing against them.

"Why?"

"Beats being back home, haha." He smiles. "Edd and Matt should be here in a minute..." he whispers. "Ay, what time 's it?"

Tord takes out his phone, "four-oh-seven."

They sit in silence for a solid minute, listening to the soft sways of the leaves in the trees and the birds that chirp while inside the same trees. In the distance, cars drive by on the road, and they're only left with the feeling of rest. It's really nice.

"Y'know, I didn't mean to seem creepy like, at all before, you were just sitting there and I didn't know what to do-"

"Dude, it's fine 'S just... your... scars kinda scared me for a sec." Tord slightly faltered upon hearing that, and Tom caught on and tried to change the subject. "Oh hey, you think those people are Edd an' Matt?" He prompts and Tord looks behind them to see two boys climbing the hill with Green and Purple hoodies. 

"Maybe," he whispers and then shouts, "_ARE YOU EDD AND MATT??" _and a faint "_Yeah!" _is heard from the ginger. Tom giggles at that and stands up, Tord having done the same.

They finally get up the hill and greet the two teens already waiting. "Hey! I'm Edd, and I met Matt on my way here," Matt waves and says 'sup!', "I assume you're Tom... and Tord?"

"Tord, and this," he points to the taller of the two, "is Tom. _Hellig dritt_, it's so cool to meet you guys! I met Tom a few minutes ago, ha!"

They all looked confused at Tord's use of his native language but kept talking. 

"Oh wait! You guys know the cats I brought home yesterday? Like, five cats or something that were just left there?" they nodded their heads in response. "My mom let me keep one! Her name's Ringo and she's like, the most adorable cat I've ever seen. She a grey tabby, at least I think. Can tabby cats be grey?"

"Couldn't tell ya," Tom said, "but it's cool you got to keep one. What about the rest?"

"We've put up fliers around town and ads online. Keeping them until someone calls us for one."

"Neato,"

Matt speaks up, "Why do you wear shades? The sun's barely out," Tom sighs and ponders for a second.

"You'll be scared of me," he answers.

"Oh, I'm sure we won't-" Matt's cut off when Tom takes off the glasses to reveal his eyes. Or... more like _lack of _eyes. What sits there instead is just balls that are like voids, pitch-black and Tom's smile leaves his face.

"Yeah, yeah, you're scared, you can admit it. I got this from some sort of sickness when I was younger. Doc couldn't explain it, but he said it wasn't really harming me physically, so he didn't do anything to fix it." Tom shrugs and puts the glasses back on.

It was silent for a second.

"That's really cool man, they look badass!"

"Hella cool!" Matt added on. 

Tord's thick accent cuts through, "Yeah, they look awesome!"

Tom looked down at the floor covering his red face and uncontrollable smile, "Thanks, guys, means a lot you don't think I'm a freak. Really." He looked back up, taking off the shades, but still kept his head relatively low. Tord smiled at him, and Tom smiled back. They told jokes in a circle-like formation in the middle of the park, on top of the hill. Tord didn't mind this at all.

* * *

Back at Tord's house, because his was the closest to the park and he knew his dads wouldn't mind if he brought some new friends over, they called the nearest pizza place that could give them quality pizzas. And when they said earlier that they were going to get the most _extreme _pizza, they were not fucking around. Might've cost a-hundred-and-ten dollars, but to hell with it, they were going to eat this without regret. The toppings included beef, pineapple, pepperoni, olives, extra cheese, stuffed crust, and they included two large bottles of coke as a drink. Let's not forget the breadsticks.

"Tonight," Edd raised a coke bottle, "we _dine!" _and the group busted out laughing, but stopping when he chugged half of the bottle.

"Dude, what the fuck! I'm crying-" Tord hiccuped. "How did you do that??"

"I love cola. There is nothing to it." Matt snickered. 

"Yeah, okay," he rolled his eyes.

This certainly was not a night to forget. And to think it all started with an online group chat.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and hope you enjoy it!  
stay lovely,  
softami (i was previously known on here as slowtownes)  
i have an instagram that i'm very active on, it's called 'trashytami', so if you want to ask questions or just wanna get to know me and see my art, head on there bros


End file.
